


i could write it in my sleep

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: This is home for all my Bandstand fics that are too short to post alone but I love too much not to post!





	1. if you love me, you'll kill the scary spider for me (jimmy/johnny)

“Johnny! If you love me, you’ll kill the scary spider for me!”

 

Johnny bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to smile. When he got the call from Jimmy to come over immediately, finding the man standing on a table to get away from a spider didn’t even come  _ close _ to crossing his mind. “This is your emergency?”   
  


“ _ Yes _ , this is my emergency!” His voice was getting awfully high-pitched, almost shrill in his distress. “Just kill the fucking bug already!”

 

“What if I don’t want to?” It might be mean of him to tease Jimmy like this, but honestly, for the man to have survived a shipwreck only to be afraid of a tiny little spider? Was  _ hilarious.  _ “It might think it’s your roommate, and then it would be mean to kill it.”

 

“I don’t  _ care _ , just get it out of my living room!” Jimmy screeched, scooting closer to the wall. “I’ll do anything you want, just  _ kill the damn spider!” _

 

A grin spread across Johnny’s face? “Anything?”

 

“ _ Anything _ !”

 

Grabbing a piece of paper off of the floor, Johnny scooped up the spider from where it was perched on the floor and quickly threw it out the front door, slamming the door shut behind him. He turned back to Jimmy with a smile, reaching out a hand to help him down off the table.

 

Once his feet were back on solid ground, Jimmy wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “My hero,” he said before kissing Johnny on the cheek. “Would my hero mind, uh, not mentioning this to anyone?” A bright blush spread across his cheeks, making Johnny smile even wider.  _ God,  _ his boyfriend’s adorable.

 

“On one condition.”

 

Jimmy raised an eyebrow, looking suspicious. “What?”   
  


Johnny took a step closer, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Kiss me?”

 

Jimmy smiled as he draped his arms across Johnny’s shoulders. “That’s all?”

 

“Do you not like my condition?” Johnny pouted, dropping his arm.

  
Jimmy wove his fingers through his hair with a laugh, pulling him in for a kiss. After a long moment, they pulled apart, a smile on both their faces. “I  _ love _ your condition.”


	2. touch my butt and tell me i'm pretty (jimmy and julia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who thinks that Jimmy and Julia don't have nights where they drink wine and talk about boys is _wrong_.

“I just want someone to touch my butt and tell me I'm pretty!” Jimmy exclaimed, gesturing wildly. “Is that too much to ask?”

 

“Oh my God, Jim,” Julia giggled as she refilled her wine glass. “You're pretty, but I am _ not _ going anywhere _ near _ your butt.”

 

He snorted, almost spitting out his wine. “Oh God, please don't.”

 

“Maybe you could borrow Donny!” she said gleefully.

 

Jimmy slouched, resting his forearms on his thighs. “He thinks  _ you're _ pretty, not me,” he said as he pushed his glasses up his nose. “Besides, I don’t  _ want _ Donny. He’s…”

 

“He’s what?” She cocked her head to the side.

 

He looked away, taking a sip out of his glass. “He’s  _ Donny _ . 

 

Julia leaned over, laying a hand on his knee. “There’s a man out there who thinks you’re pretty, just wait,” she paused. “And it  _ won’t _ be Donny.”

 

Jimmy paused for a moment. “You know, Donny’s pretty.”

 

“He is,” she replied, giggling. “That’s why I keep him around!”

 

“I liked Donny, y’know,” he said casually.

 

Julia immediate spit her wine back into her glass, looking at Jimmy with wide eyes. “ _ What?” _

 

“You didn’t know?”  _ Now _ he was confused. He was sure his crush had been so obvious, he was  _ certain _ Julia had noticed. “I mean, not anymore, but I  _ did _ .”

 

“ _ No _ , I didn’t know! Does Donny know?”

 

Jimmy shrugged noncommittally. “I dunno. I mean, I  _ hope _ he doesn’t. Didn’t. Whatever.” He downed the rest of his drink trying to hide his blush. “He’s never said anything, so I don’t think he knows.”

 

“You should tell him,” she said with a grin. “I bet  _ he _ thinks you’re pretty.”

 

Jimmy flopped back against the couch with a groan. “But I don’t  _ want _ him to, I don’t  _ like _ him anymore!”

 

“More for me,” Julia said with a shrug before taking a sip out of her glass.

 

“What?” Jimmy blinked. “What the hell does  _ that _ mean?”

 

“I’d share if you wanted him.” Julia shrugged again, smiling at him.

 

“Sh-  _ share?” _ Jimmy sputtered. “I’m not fucking my best friend’s boyfriend! That’s just  _ wrong _ !”

 

Julia raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t stop you before. What’s different with Donny than with Michael?”

 

“What’s  _ different _ ?” he repeated. “You weren’t my best friend then!  _ That’s _ what was different!”

 

“I thought the whole best friend thing would make it better,” Julia said with a confused look on her face.

 

“No! It doesn’t!” Jimmy looked down at the floor, massaging his temples. “That just makes it  _ weird.” _

 

Julia rolled her eyes, finishing off her glass. “ _ Boys _ . I don’t understand you.”

 

“ _ Girls _ . You guys don’t make much sense either,” he retorted.

 

“ _ People. _ None of us make sense,” she laughed.

 

Jimmy nodded. “Yeah, that sounds about right.”

 

Julia paused for a moment, a thoughtful look on her face. “Wine. Wine makes sense.”

 

“I’ll drink to that!”


	3. we can only do the best we can (jimmy & julia)

“On days like these, we can only do the best we can.”

 

Julia lifted her head from where it was buried in her pillow. “‘We?’ What do you mean ‘we?’”

 

Jimmy gave her a tight smile, sitting on the edge of her bed. “You’re not the only one who lost someone in the war, you know.”

 

“Jim, I’m sorry,” she said quietly. “I know you were with Michael, but-”   
  
“I don’t mean Michael.” Slipping off his glasses, Jimmy massaged the bridge of his nose, staring off into space. He felt Julia’s eyes on him, but he couldn’t face her, not now.

 

“Then who?” Julia’s voice was gentle, soft. He couldn’t answer, couldn’t even open his mouth. “Jimmy, w-”

 

“Aaron. Aaron Miller. He was on my ship with me. He- he didn’t make it back.” He was surprised to hear himself speak, but couldn’t keep the words from spilling out. “He was an author from Detroit and we had  _ plans _ and I- I loved him. I didn’t tell him that enough. I-” A broken sob ripped itself from his throat, face crumpling. His glasses dropped the floor as he buried his face in his hands, sobs racking his frame. After a moment, Julia wrapped her arms around him, her tear-covered face pressed against the back of his neck.

 

They sat like that in silence, comforted by the presence of someone who  _ understood _ . Eventually, Jimmy picked up his glasses, settling back in beside Julia.

 

“You’re the only person I’ve told,” he said quietly, barely above a whisper. “You’re the only person I’ve been  _ able _ to tell.”

 

She stared at him for a moment before laying her head on his shoulder. “Thank you for trusting me,” Julia replied. Laying his head on top of hers, Jimmy silently wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He trusted her, he really did, but his confession was less about trust and more about not being able to keep it bottled up, not anymore. He kept a lot bottled up, probably  _ too _ much, if he was being honest. It felt good, being able to release even just a little bit.

  
“I miss him.” Missed him more than he had the words to express, more than words could  _ ever _ express. More than he  _ would _ ever express, even if he could. But knowing someone shared his hurt, shared the ache of missing the man you expected to share your life with, made it hurt just a little less.


End file.
